New Siblings,Creme Brulee,and To much Damn Drama!
by Jeffrei Star
Summary: Mrs. Evans does something, odd. She adopts two boys. which become great friends with their new siblings. but hell rises, enemies are created, pain inflicted, high school drama at its peak! hints of SharpayOC, RyanOC
1. Chapter 1

_This is Jeffrei here to say I hope you like the fic, characters from HSM don't belong to me, oki so don't sue me, I HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE! Loves ya! _

Another dull day of school had finally ended, along with it Sharpay's relationship with the basketball player/chef Zeke.

See earlier that day, around 4th block, Sharpay had been in a great mood. Thats when she got a text message from her brother Ryan. It read; "Sharpay I thought you should see this." And underneath was a picture taken with Ryan's camera phone. Zeke was holding one of the girls in cooking class. Well holding...kissing...kinda the same thing...kinda. That's when Sharpay jumped from her seat and yelled, "That dirty, cheap, creme brulee cooking, basketball star wanna, cheating-!" Then the bell rang. She stormed out of class, found Zeke, and her hand met the side of his face with loud SMACK. "Its over you loser!" And stormed away, a crowd watching her, not daring to say anything, yet alone breathe. When the furious Evans sibling saw the girl from the photo at lunch she casualty walked by her, stick her foot out. The girl tripped, landing face first in her tray of mystery meat and vanilla pudding. "Don't worry deary, I'm sure that loser can whip you up something decent to eat. Stay away from the creme brulee though, your thighs defiantly do not need that."

Luckily for Ryan, Sharpay was in a much better mood now as they walked into their house. "Oh your finally home!" Mrs. Evans said, getting to her feet quickly. Both teens exchanged looks. "Wow...did you miss us that much mom?" Sharpay asked abit sarcastically. "I have news. I have news." She ushered them to sit. Both crossed their legs in unison, and looked at their mother who was beaming. "Now," she began switching to her business voice, "as you both know I am a member of the-" "Magnanimous Persons Society." Sharpay and Ryan said in unison. "And as you know its our job to not only look good," She took a quick moment to flip her gorgeous, freshly permed locks over her shoulder. "But to be good people. And I've done the absolute most wonderful thing!" "Opened a new mall?" "A new dance studio?" "Neither! I've taken the liberty of welcoming to young boys into our family." Mouths dropped, eyes widened, and a loud scream emitted from the eldest Evans sibling.

"Mother have you lost it!?" Sharpay began. "Wait Sharpay! Think about it!" "Think about what Ryan!? Having to share our home with two losers?!" "NO! Think about this...we come to school, heros!" Sharpay crossed her arms. "Explain." Everyone was all ears. "We come to school heros. Why? Because we, Sharpay and Ryan Evans have taken the time to not only be the fabulous stars we are, but to take in two nobodies under our wing, and make them almost as great as us. They won't get enough of it. The _Weekly Wildcat_ will be writing about it for the rest of the year Sharpay. This is our chance to rise again." Ryan looked at his sister, who was thinking. All eyes on her. "Come mother, lets go meet...our new siblings, after all, Ryan and I need to see what we're working with." She gave a laugh and flashed a smile. Mrs. Evans smiled ear to ear. "Oh this is wonderful!" She said.

In no time they were parked in front of an old building. "Ew." Sharpay said as she stepped out of the car. She was dressed to impress, sporting a pair of shimmery green, strap heels, a two piece outfit that was green with some gold, with a pink shirt underneath and matching accessaries. Ryan followed her, in tailored blue jeans, a white shirt with gold stitching around the neck and sleeves, and a green cab hat that was all to stylish. They walked inside with their mother. "This place could use a good maid." "Or five." Mrs. Evans nodded. "Maybe thats what I'll do for the club next month." A portly woman in a horrible grey attire greeted them. "Are you Mrs. Evans?" "Why yes I am." She replied with a smile. "Yes the boys are waiting." Mrs. Evans was handed a small stack of papers as the woman vanished behind a broken door. Sharpay quickly sent Ryan a text.

"Did you see that womans outfit?" He quickly replied.

"It reminded me of Scooters bed." Sharpay giggled. Scooter was the name of their grandmothers dog, who was living on borrowed time.

The door opened and the three Evans looked up. Speechless. Standing beside the woman were two boys. Both feminine looking. The older one stood at Sharpay's height. He was slender with a unique hair style. It was black. Long in the back, it past his shoulders, with another layer ontop that barely brushed his neck, that layer was spiked. The front was short, with the exception of two long pieces that framed his face. His eyes were olive-gray, and he wore makeup.

The other boy went to his shoulders. He had a mess of neck length dark blond hair. He wore a rolled up bandanna like a headband and his long bangs covered his eyes. His arms were burried inside his pockets.

"Mrs. Evans. I'd like you to meet you Cameron and his younger brother Alex." Cameron gave a princess smile. Alex remained quiet. Ryan noticed that Alex was wearing headphones. Alex noticed Ryan looking, and saw his mouth move when he asked a question. Pausing his CD he asked, "What?" "I was asking what you were listening to." "Chicago." "The band?" "The soundtrack." Sharpay beamed. "Ah a fellow lover of the performing art." Ryan couldn't help but note that Sharpay sounded like Mr. Darbus for a moment. "Me and my brother have preformed in a million school productions." "Thats nice."

When they left the new members of the Evans family carried only one bag each. When they reached the driveway Mrs. Evans turned around and looked at them. "What size clothes do you wear?" Cammie spoke first. "Pants size 2 or 3, shirts small." Then Alex spoke, "Pants 6 or 5, shirts medium." He liked his clothes to be baggy on him. "My you are tiny. Well I'm off to the store, Sharpay will you order pizza, you four can get to know each other." They all got out of the car and watched her drive away. "I think shes abit...odd..." Alex noted. "You'll get used to her." Ryan said, cheerfully smiling. Ryan led them inside.

"Nice place." Cameron noted. "Thanks. Ryan will show you your rooms, while I get us some dinner. Oh proper intros. I'm Sharpay, the Star." She beamed. "You'll be hanging with us tomorrow at school, so try not to embarrass us ok. After mother gets you a pair of cellphones we'll exchange numbers and what not. And this is Ryan, he's younger by eight very important minutes. If you need anything ask him." Cameron exchanged looks with Alex. "Now its my turn I guess." Cameron cleared his throat. "My name is Cameron, but I prefer Cammie. I'm abit older then you so as your new older brother I do ask you show alittle respect. At every school I've been to, I to have starred in their productions. Just alittle notice...I can be a total and complete bitch. This is my younger brother by 2 and a half years. His name is Alex as you know but he prefers Lexi. He doesn't talk much, plays guitar, and excels at the video game Dance Dance Revolution." Cammie flashed a smile that mimcked Sharpay's. Sharpay got the feeling she now had competition. And he was her new brother!

_Yay the first chapter is D.O.N.E. I hope this story turns out to be good, I really do. Review, please. Oh AND one more thing before I part thee ado. Cammie is bisexual and Lexi is straight. Sooooooooo if anyone just happened to create a character and wanted credit for him or her and wanted him or her to be paired with either Sharpay/Ryan/Cammie/or Lexi tell me in a review ok. No angels or demons...people this is a High School Musical fanfic not an anime ok. Thanks a bunch, loves, Jeffrei Star. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two is here. The boys first day of school. There's some humor, there's some drama. Oh yes, there some of Sharpay's signature screaming thrown in there as well. just not at the moment, but later! Hope ya like! Oh p.s. I thought about it and please don't send your characters, if you do I'll most likely use them in another story and give you credit. Oki doki, enjoy!_

Mrs. Evans drove her children to school the next morning. As soon as students witnessed Cameron and Alex leave the same car as Sharpay and Ryan word and rumor were spreading like wildfire. "So Sharpay who are these new students with you?" Jack Scott asked, he'd left the sanctuary of the office and his microphone to come hear this straight from Sharpay's mouth. Sharpay flashed a dreamy smile. "Well my mother adopted these two boys, Cameron and Alex. Now I know your thinking, why would me and Ryan want to hang around these noobs? Its simple really...their family now..and Ryan and I care. So we're going to boost them near the top of the status quo, but," she gave a dry laugh, "their entrance with us has already done so!" Jack Scott shared a small laugh with Sharpay and Ryan. "Well my new comprades Ryan and I must bid you ado, we'll see you at lunch." "Actually," Lexi began, a paper covering the view from his face, "you and Cammie have theater together." Sharpay gave a fake smile. "Fun."

Lexi was in tenth grade, so all day he was at the far end of the building, except for lunch, he had that with his new siblings. And he had Calculus with Ryan as his last class.

All through Chemistry Sharpay had a slight dread for her next class, theater. She wasn't sure why. _"Ok Sharpay you gotta chill girl! You're the star of this family, not Cameron. Ok...deep breaths...ew this formula stuff stinks!" _

Finally the bell rang. Ryan walked with Sharpay into the theater class. "In the midst of night, in the blackness that matched the despair and suffering of years! A light was cast by angels! Salvation, determination. Peace." The class erupted into applause as their teacher, Ms. Darbus, walked in, adorned in leopard print with large green earrings hanging from her ears. "Thank you my fellow lovers of the art of acting, the art that is so skillfully used everyday without question, and sometimes even," Her voice dropped dramatically. "Sometimes without even notice." She strode to the middle of the class. "Today we welcome a new student! Mr. Cameron Evans please stand." Cammie stood up. Today he wore a sleeveless grey hoodie with Marilyn Monroe on it, pale blue jeans, and pale blue makeup. A few girls grinned, eyeing him. "Only girls wear makeup." Noted Zeke from the third row. Sharpay glared at her ex. "Yes and please tell the girl you were kissing in the hall to use some. Alittle touch of this and that can do a girl of her...stature..wonders." With a smile he sat down, crossing his legs. The class erupted with laughter and Zeke looked away. Sharpay grinned. _"Not bad...not bad at all!" _

"Alright class, we will begin with you "You and I" game. The rules are simple. Each student will go before the class, with a partner if you choose, and say the words, and only say the words "you" and "I" with a different expression. This game will show us that words have as much meaning as we allow them to!" Ms. Darbus said. And the game began.

First up was Troy. In a cocky way he laughed and said, "Meee." Like he was all that. Then Gabriella ran up, pointed to some invisible person and mocked a cheerleader, giggling and screaming, "You!" Soon everyone had gone, except Cammie and Sharpay. "Well you two?" Ms. Darbus asked. They walked up, and exchanged looked. Cammie looked to the wall away from Sharpay, and sighed, then quickly spun around and roared out, "YOU!", Sharpay let out a whimper and squeaked out, "M-m-me?" Thats when Ms. Darbus jumped up clapping. "Oh that was brilliant!"

After class Sharpay ran straight after Cammie. Ryan looked up and noticed his sister had left. "..Sharpay?" "Guess she left with her new side kick." Chad sneered from his desk. He was loyal to his buddies, like Zeke. And anyone who hurt, physically or mentally, Zeke was dead. Anyone close to anyone who hurt Zeke was the same way. Troy looked over at them, clueless to what was going on. "Something up you guys?" "Nothing dawg, just talkin." "Aight I'ma go meet Gabby now. Later." Troy left. Chad took Ryan's arm, followed by Zeke. And they vanished into a bathroom that was closed for renovations.

At lunch Sharpay was sitting at the table with Cammie and Lexi. "Where is Ryan? Probably off sucking up to a teacher!" Sharpay said, sipping her coke. Groups of students eyed the new members of the table. "Hey Sharpay." "Hi Troy." She said, she'd given up on him. Basketball players were losers. "Have you seen Chad? Or Zeke? They were suppost to come to a meeting during lunch. "Sorry dear, I don't keep up with your pets." "Thanks anyway."

Lexi was quiet, looking around. His day had been..ok. He spoke to maybe three people today, at the most. His teachers all treated him like he was stupid, cause he was new and quiet. Morons. Shyly Lexi scribbled a note to Sharpay asking where the restrooms where. She quickly gave him directions and he vanished. "Is he like a mute or something?" She asked, playing with her straw. "It takes him a long time to warm up to people."

Lexi wandered the halls. This school was much bigger then the others. He was used to schools that taught, maybe two grades like sixth and seventh. He was used to having small classes, and you have the same people in each class. Suddenly he felt completely lost, having taken a wrong turn in the algebra hall. He saw a bathroom sign and walked in. Most stalls were missing doors, and a sink. Two guys were hovering over someone else. "Hey!" Chad and Zeke turned around and looked at him. He was so small compared to them. He saw Ryan laying on the floor, a small bruise on his cheek, and probably more on his chest and stomach. "Your that faggy boys brother aren't you?" Lexi gulped. "Leave Ryan alone you overgrown hairless apes." Ryan opened one eye. _"Whats he doing here?...Is he sticking up for me?...Why? He barely knows me." _Zeke grabbed Lexi and threw him to the wall. "Tell Sharpay she wishes she was as good as my new girl." He said, leaving with Chad. Lexi scrambled up and went over to Ryan. "You ok?" Ryan asked. Lexi nodded, quietly helping him. "Why'd you do that?" Ryan asked him. Lexi looked up at him. "That's what people do when they wanna make friends. They help each other out." Ryan blinked looked at him. "You..you wanna be friends?" Lexi nodded. Ryan smiled. "Well I wanna be friends with you to." Lexi pulled him to his feet, letting him lean on him. "I know bullies. They always hurt you after you squeal. Always." It was now obvoius that Lexi had had some bullies in the past. "We'll go to the nurse, and say you fell, thats why your cheek is bruised." Ryan nodded.

Lexi led Ryan to the nurse and Ryan explained that he fell going to his locker. The nurse gave him so ice, and the two exited together. "Sorry this happened on your first day." "It was bound to happen, better have it over with." "We could go back to lunch. Or..if you want we could just go..hang out, get to know each other." Lexi nodded. "I'd like that." Ryan led him to the stage, it was empty, and they sat on it. "...I don't mean to be nosy at all..." Ryan began. Lexi knew what he was asking. "My dad died of drug overdose, and my mom was an alcoholic. Social services took us away from her four years ago when she tried to sell us for beer money. When they did she jumped off a bridge." "Really?" Lexi smiled sadly. "No...but thats what I tell people. Truthfully we don't know our parents. We really lived with our grammy who died of old age. Nothing dramatic or anything." Ryan wrapped an arm around him. "You seem really close with Cammie." "He was the only one I had growing up. You and Sharpay seem to have a nice connection." "Yea...she's abit bossy but she means well." Ryan smiled. Lexi smiled back, looking up. Ryan saw a flash of his bright blue-grey eyes. They were beautiful. The bell rang and they headed to Calculus. Lexi was in that class because he excelled in the Maths, and Algebra2 and Geometry were to easy for him.

Meanwhile Cammie was in a cooking class. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because it was the only class that had an open place for him. He was made Zeke's cooking partner for the day. "Hey Cammie, can you pass me the whisk?" A voice purred. The third member of their group of Zeke's new girlfriend, Cindy. She wasn't thin, and she wasn't fat (but her thighs were big). Her hair was a honey colored, and her eyes were green. Cindy wore a t-shirt with a picture of some washed out hair band from the 70's and pants to tight for someone with those thighs. Even with Zeke present Cindy flirted with Cammie. He was just to damn hot. Cammie gave her the whisk. He really didn't care if he passed or failed this class. She trotted over across the room to grab something, and to whisper to a group of girls about how sexy Cammie was. "Lay off my girlfriend." Zeke hissed while she was gone. "You can keep her. I like girls who are ditzy and think for themselves. Also I prefer girls who don't think stupid ass hair bands that they've never heard of are the shit, and furthermore, I'm a camera whore. I like girls who look good with me, and don't take up the whole picture." Cammie flashed a quick sweet smile and turned. Zeke snarled. "Look I know your just pissed at my new sister. I heard what happened at dinner last night. But get over it. You made out with that looser chick and got caught, so don't act like the victim rising up in triumph cause in the end your still a looser to." Zeke growled more, Cindy came back over. "Zeke? Zeke Whats wrong?" "Nothin baby...nothin."

Class ended and Cammie grabbed his bag and strode out. Sharpay greeted him. She had come to the conclusion that her new brother was pretty cool, cool enough to hang with her. They walked down the hall and met up with Ryan and Lexi as they were leaving Calculus together. Lexi was blushing, beaming. "And what, may I ask, is the cause that smile Lexi?" Cammie asked grinning. "He's just got a crush." Ryan said. "Who?!" Sharpay asked, eager to get the scoop. "And Ryan what happened to your face?" "Hit my locker." "Ow...now tell me who the person he's crushing on is!" "He's crushing her." Ryan pointed to a girl, tall with shoulder length golden hair. "I can't see her Laura is in the way." "He likes Laura." Sharpay gave a squeal, and they all headed towards their bus.

_ This is far from being over my readers!!! What will happen with Lexi and his crush? Will Zeke get revenge on Cammie? Will Chad and Zeke continue to beat Ryan up? All this and more in the chapters to follow. Review...please...I need them to live. _

_Cammie: No you don't you mindless weirdo._

_Jeffrei: SHUT UP I created you::puts on Darth Vader mask, breathes heavily:: Cammie...I am yo moma. _

_Cammie: I seriously should have stayed in the commercial biz. _

_Sharpay: Farewell until the next chapter!_

_Ryan/Lexi: Review now please and thank ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three my kiddies. Ok...so far whats happened: Sharpay broke up with Zeke who was making out with some chick. Then Mrs. Evans adopts two boys, Cameron aka Cammie, and Alex aka Lexi. Sharpay considers Cammie competition acting wise, but thinks he's pretty cool. Ryan and Lexi have become friends and now Lexi is crushing on the hottest cheerleader, Laura. Things should get interesting. Hope you enjoy!_

A week had already passed, and tomorrow Mrs. Evans, who was so proud of herself for being SUCH a great person, was taking the kids to dinner with the president of the Magnanimous Persons Society.

It was study hall. A debate in theater class had landed Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, and Chad in detention during study hall. For yelling in cooking class Zeke, Cindy, and Cammie were there to. And somehow Laura, Lexi, and Laura's two best friends Miranda and Kelli were there to. Along with other miscreants whom usually spend study hall doing slave labor for Darbus the Dreadful, who, as of last week, was in charge of detention. Fun, no?

"Fifteen students. What a sad, sad day tis it. Wasting away your free time because you have no self control." Ms. Darbus said, but she could not help but smile, detention was the easiest way to get her classroom and the stage cleaned and what not. Legal child labor.

Sharpay was organizing papers, as if she would get on her knees and clean. Laura and Kelli were with her, head cheerleaders did no such thing as cleaning either. Miranda was however stuck with cleaning the prop room with Cindy. Cammie was repainting the smaller stage's steps ontop the bigger stage. Lexi and Ryan were cleaning off dry paint from the stage, and Zeke, Chad, and Troy were repainting the larger stage's steps.

Going to get more paint Zeke walked by Lexi and Ryan. On his way back the heavy can 'accidently' hit the back of Lexi's head. Lexi growled, but remained quiet. Cammie shot a glare towards Zeke, then grinned. _"I guess my shoes can suffer this for me." _Cammie thought. Ms. Darbus was sitting in one of the rows typing something up. Zeke and Chad had just finished perfecting the first step, Ms.Darbus was FINALLY happy with it. Troy was painting the sides of the stairs. Grinning Cammie walked over to the prop room, stepping in glitter and dust, then he dashed down the stairs, over the wet step, leaving a very noticeable glittery/ dusting footprint. "You little-!" Chad began angrily. Cammie smirked and jumped over a seat, then asked Ms. Darbus if his stairs were ok. "Oh they look good as new Mr. Evans. Oh...oh my. Zeke, Chad. You really must be more careful where your walking. Scrape off that mess and re-start boys." As Darbus spoke Cammie wiped his shoe on the floor under a chair. "Ms. Darbus! That new guy did this on purpose!" Chad said, really pissed, not wanting to re-do the step. Cammie slipped off both shoes and held them up with an innocent look in his face. "There's nothing on his shoe. Now get back to work boys we still have half an hour." Both boys growled as Cammie jumped back on stage, smirking. Lexi and Ryan snickered. Sharpay texted Ryan.

"What happened Ryan?"

Ryan texted Sharpay the whole thing and she giggled. "What happened?" Laura asked. Sharpay let Laura and her friend read, and they to laughed, Zeke and Chad blushed and started to fix their step. Troy was just clueless and didn't bother to ask.

"So Cindy what do you think of that hottie Cammie?" Miranda asked quietly as she put prop clothes on hangers. "He's so fine. I get to work with him and Zeke in cooking class." "I think you should totally ask him out." "But I have Zeke." Miranda gave her a 'so what?' look. "He ain't got ta know! You know Brian, the guy on the basketball team with the dimples?" Cindy nodded. "Well I've been dating him, and the class president for three months now. Not to mention my boyfriend back in Nevada." Cindy grinned. "Lucky." "You just gotta know what to say, what not to say, and who to reveal this shit to." "Does Joey class president know about Brian?" "Nope. I said to him I lost a bet and have to pretend to date him. Then I said we have to keep a secret cause my parents are racist and don't like black guys, but when I'm 18 I'm letting the cat out of the bag." "And the guy from Nevada?" "He thinks I'm single and turn down guy after guy because I have him." Cindy grinned. The idea of having Zeke and Cammie was all to fabulous.

"She's so pretty." Lexi said, looking at Laura who was busy making small talk with Sharpay and Kelli. Ryan smiled. "She's like, what two years older?" "Well age is not a factor when it comes to love." Lexi said, Ryan chuckled. "True, very true." Lexi scrubbed some more, his head slightly hurting from the paint can. "I wish she'd notice me." "Well maybe she will in Calculus. Maybe we'll get lucky and when we check over our work she'll be in our group." Lexi smiled and scrubbed more. Over the past days the two had grown closer, like Cammie and Sharpay. In fact they'd all grown to be great friends.

Sharpay looked up and saw Lexi looking at Laura. She thought it was cute. Young teen love. She wondered if it would work out. Laura was kind of a snob. A smart snob at that, so it made things worse. Also Laura had been known to bully people, but she rarely did, acting the role of the leader sweetheart all the boys wanted. At a point in time Sharpay and Laura were good friends. But Laura didn't like the fact Sharpay was so much popular, so she left and became a cheerleader, to boost her status in the school.

The rest of the students in detention entered, each carrying a piece of set, props, or microphones that Ms. Darbus ordered just because she simply could not live without having them. Cindy and Miranda came out of the prop room to help them. Cindy blew Zeke a kiss, and he, being a sap, pretended to catch it, she smiled sweetly and giggled, Chad and Troy rolled their eyes. While Zeke went back to fixing Cammie's mess she winked at Cammie, shooting him a sexy grin. Cammie just looked away. He pulled out his cellphone that Ms. Evans bought him and texted Ryan. "That girl Cindy creeps me out." he wrote. Ryan had saw the wink from Cindy and snickered. "Shes so gonna rape ya" he texted back. Cammie read it and made a grossed out face. "EW!" He texted back to Ryan who snickered again. Then he whispered to Lexi what was going on. They only had ten minutes left of detention, thank God. After that it was their last class of the day, which Lexi was looking forward to. It wasn't just the fact that Laura was in his class that made Calculus his favorite. It was the fact that he was more intelligent then the other tenth graders who thought it was "so cool" to talk about boobs, sex, and drugs. To immature for Lexi's liking. But he had to admit there was too much drama in higher grades. Sharpay finished her stack of papers and yawned, taking out her phone and texting Ryan.

"So Lexi gonna make his move on Laura?" She asked, hiding her phone from the cheerleaders view. Laura and Kelli were neck deep in a conversation about a new liquid foundation, which Sharpay already owned so she didn't care. Ryan texted back while Lexi put the cleaning stuff away. "We're going to try and sit with them today." Sharpay waited for the reply, when she got it she texted back, "You're an Evans. You don't TRY you DO!" Then she added a photo attached of her smiling sweetly and sent it. Ryan chucked softly. "Yes Ma'am."

Finally the bell rang. Cammie was not looking forward to cooking class. He was not scared of Zeke or his goons, he found them quite annoying really. The only person he actually thought to be pretty cool was the secretary of the book club, a tall boy with shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes named Amani, his father was Indian and his mother American. He was a pretty cool guy, very philosophical, a deep thinker who, surprisingly didn't take everything so seriously. He took the time to think about things no one ever stopped to think about. Plus, even if Cammie was the only one who knew, he did wonders with makeup. On the second day of school Cammie had skipped study hall with his World History teacher and hung out in a bathroom, where he walked in on Amani messing with makeup. The two were pretty good friends, Amani envied the fact Cammie had to balls to wear makeup in front of people.

Walking into his cooking class he sat down and waited for the other students. He texted Sharpay.

"I hate this stupid ass class."

"Haha I have art. Easy A."

"Well I have to work with you loser ex and his creepy gf who keeps eyeing me"

"Lolz hope Lexi has some luck w/ Laura today"

"Yea"

Cammie closed his phone and slid it in his pocket. As class started Mrs. Jeffris, the teacher, sent a few students to get cookbooks from up the hall. Zeke was one of the people who left, leaving him alone at the station with Cindy. "So..." She began. "You single?" "And not looking." Cindy paused, then pouted her lip. "C'mon, I'm sure you wanna try somethin...dangerous maybe." "At the moment yes, it involves me and a cliff." She was getting alittle aggravated. "I mean maybe go out with me!" She hissed into his ear. "Heh while you have a boyfriend? I believe the term for that is cheating." "Well he doesn't have to know." "If he knew it'd be called 'stupidity' or 'being gullible' on his end, and for you the term would something like 'whore'." Cindy crossed her arms. "Look Cindy stop trying to hit on me. I don't even know you. I don't like girls who cheat on their boyfriends anyway." "I wouldn't cheat on you." "Yea I know. Know how I know?" "How?" "Cause we're not even going out." Cindy looked crushed and infuriated. She was going to get payback.. Just then Zeke and the others came back with books.

The Calculus teacher put everyone in group of six to check the days work. Lexi's heart fluttered when he, Ryan, Laura, two girls, and another guy were put together. "So Laura what did you do last night, you didn't answer your phone." One of the girls, Joan, said as everyone graded one anothers papers. "I was at the mall, I bought these stylin' new boots." Laura said. Lexi bit his lip, then quietly said. "They look nice." Laura looked at him. "Aww thanks...um.." She didn't know Lexi's name. Lexi turned bright red. "Lexi...my names Lexi." "Yea, thanks Lexi." "Wow a guy who actually complements on something other then boobs." The other girl, Mina, said. The three giggled. Ryan smiled at Lexi who smiled back. "So your Ryan's new little brother?" Laura asked. "I heard your mom jumped off a bridge." Joan said. The other girls gasped. Lexi turned redder. "No...I didn't know her or my dad." "Oh you poor thing!" Mina said. "Leave the kid alone." Laura said. "I'm sure he doesn't want people acting all sorry around him. Jeesh." Under the table Lexi sent Ryan a text. "Yea..I really like her." Ryan just grinned.

After the bell rang Ryan and Lexi left. "Hey I'll be right back, I have to grab something from my locker." "Alright. I'll be waiting with Sharpay and Cammie at the 2nd busload table in the cafeteria ok?" Lexi nodded and scampered off to his locker which was by the gym, across the school. It was empty , and there wasn't basketball practice today. Lexi set his things down and unloaded his books into his locker. All he had was science homework, so he grabbed that book and notebook and left everything else in his locker, shutting it. He felt someone watching him and looked to the side, seeing Zeke. His eyes grew, he dropped his book and notebook as Zeke grabbed him, taking him into the empty locker room in the gym. "Lemme go!" Lexi yelled, but everyone was at the other end of the school waiting for second bus load. Zeke hit him, hard. "Your stupidass brother was trying to fuck with my girl! Now he's gonna pay, but it seems he's not the kind of person who you can hurt physically...so I'ma hit 'im hard mentally." Cindy had come up with some bullshit lie that Cammie had tried to seduce her. If she couldn't have it, no one could.

Lexi's eyes went huge and watery as Zeke covered his mouth. "Less you struggle the faster you can leave." Lexi felt his jeans rub against his legs as they fell to his feet. A hand slide down his boxers. Lexi cried as those were pulled down and puddled at his feet. He tried to scream, he really did. His body shook as the older and much bigger guy raped him, in a public area where no one could help him. Tears spilled down his cheeks. It only lasted five or ten minutes till Zeke pushed him to the wall and let him slide. "You tell anyone and it'll be worse!" Zeke buttoned his pants and left him there.

"Where's Lexi, he's gonna miss the bus." Sharpay said looking at her pink and diamond watch. "He said he was going to get his books." Cammie sighed. "Maybe he got lost." "Our come comes in six minutes, we better hurry then." Ryan said. They got up and walked out the cafeteria, calling for Lexi. Lexi got up and slid his pants back up, going to a sink and splashing water on his face, fixing his hair so no one could see his eyes. Slowly he left the gym and went back to his locker, gathering his book and going towards the cafeteria. Sharpay texted Lexi. "Where are you?" "Going to the caf. now." Sharpay stopped. "He's going to the cafeteria." When they saw him they walked to him. "What took ya?" "I...forgot something and went back." His voice was very low. He walked past them and headed towards their bus. They exchanged looks and shrugged.

When they got home Lexi went straight to his room, faking being tired. His room was across from Cammie's, next to Ryan's. He put his books down and immediately went to the shower attached to his room. Throwing off his clothes and jumping in to scrub the filth of the day off. He felt tears run down his cheeks, mixing with the warm water, shaking he leaned against the wall.

"I wonder what I should wear tomorrow..." Sharpay said, thinking about the dinner with the president of the Magnanimous Persons Society. "Maybe that adorable little red suit with the skirt, and some strap heels. Maybe curl my hair." "Sounds good." Ryan said, he was sitting with Cammie on the couch watching tv. Sharpay leaned on the sofa, sipping her suger free Sprite. "Sharpay get me a soda?" Cammie asked. "Um no." Ryan looked over at Cammie. "She is such an Ice Princess...thats why she'll never join the Magnanimous Persons Society." "I would if I wanted to." Sharpay interjected. "They only accept nice people though." Ryan said smiling. "Oh shut it." Cammie laughed softly. All the while none of them had the slightest idea what had happened less then a half hour ago.

_Alas chapter three comes to its end. I didn't like typing up Lexi getting raped, but I had to. ::hugs my Lexi:: leave me lots of reviews, what do you think is going to happen next, what do you WANT to happen next?_

_Much love, Jeffrei Star _


	4. Chapter 4

_::does the Chapter 4 is actually up dance::_ _this is the longest story I've had going before. I used to only type 2 chapters and leave everyone hanging, but I wont with this one, m'kay._

_I'm going thru a tad bit of writers block but I'll try my best!_

_Love, Jeffrei Star!_

Sharpay was busy brushing her hair, smiling, about to go to bed. She started to hum "What I've Been Looking For". That's when she noticed someone standing in her doorway. Dressed in loose pajama pants and a small tanktop was Cammie, smiling. "Hey." He said, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Hey." Sharpay said, setting her brush down. Cammie stepped in, closing the door. Sharpay looked at him as he walked closer. "I don't see why...Zeke did that to you..." He said softly. It was like they were in a movie or something. Each word soft. Sharpay wasn't sure what to do when Cammie placed his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I mean...your so gorgeous. And talented. And Cindy is so...not." Sharpay blushed as soft lips brushed against her flesh. "You should be treated like the Queen you are..." "But no looser will ever understand that." Sharpay replied, looking at Cammie. He kissed her. "I will."

Sharpay jolted up. _"I so did not just dream that!!!!" _It was eight in the morning on Saturday. Sharpay was the first to awake, she looked around her room. "It was just a dream." She said to herself quietly, getting out of bed. She quickly grabbed the days attire, cute brown jeans with a sleeveless fur trimmed white and brown jacket over a beige long sleeve shirt. And of course a brown cab hat. She laid out her clothes and jumped into the shower attached to her room. After showering twice, brushing her teeth, using whiting mouthwash, brushing and flatironing her hair, doing her makeup, and getting dressed she strode down the stairs. Their cook, Della was busy making breakfast. Sharpay strode past her and went outside of the back porch. It was lovely outside. Brisk, but not freezing, abit warm not barely enough to make Sharpay break a sweat. She smiled. The dream playing at the back of her mind, she tried to ignore it. "Why did I dream that?" She questioned herself over and over. "Morning Sharpay." She turned around. Cammie was standing there, smiling, his hair done perfectly, not a spike was messy, and not a hair bent out of shape. His make was perfect two, matching his outfit perfectly. Pale blue jeans, a thick strapped black beater under a small spaghetti strapped blue tanktop. He smiled more. "Its beautiful here." He said quietly. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?" "No..of course not." Cammie walked over. "You act kinda different...from when your at school and when your at home." "Thats because at school I'm surrounded by losers." "And here you can just be yourself, just be Sharpay?" "Yea.." They shared an awkward silence. "I think Lexi's warming up to Ryan." Sharpay nodded. Another moment of awkward silence.

Back inside Ryan, who had showered and dressed, was heading downstairs. He noticed Lexi's door open. "Morning Alex." He said. Lexi had got something to drink last night, and left his door open by accident. He was still curled up in bed, lost under a over the top of his head poking out, asleep. Ryan went in, and shook him. "Leeexxxii...time to get up." He smiled. Lexi grunted. "Not now." "Yes now." Ryan shook him more. Then he pulled the blanket off Lexi. He was in the fetal position. "I'm cold." "Thats cause I have your blanket." Lexi opened one eye. "Can I have it back?" "Nope." "Thats not nice." "Its time to get up." Lexi grunted. "Make me." "Are you giving me a challenge?" Ryan asked. "Mhm." Ryan took his shoulders and pried him halfway up. Lexi was trying not to smile, but he did. Ryan picked him up and pulled him outta bed, but dropped him. "Hey!" Lexi laughed. "That hurt Ryan." "I win, your up." Lexi stuck out his tongue. "Lemme get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs." Ryan nodded, smiling he left. Lexi then remembered what happened yesterday. His smile disappeared. He'd forgotten all about it while playing with Ryan.

Slowly he got up to his feet, and he slowly got dressed. Baggy clothes. He trudged downstairs, quietly yawning. Cammie and Sharpay were back inside, talking to Ryan. "Morning Lexi." Cammie said. Lexi nodded. Ryan looked at Lexi, he seemed...well sad.

Hours passed until Mrs. Evans called for everyone to get ready for dinner. Sharpay wore her red suit she picked out last night. Ryan wore a matched one that was white and red, with a red hat. Cammie was in a pair of jeans with a black fitted tee shirt and a rolled up bandanna as a head band. Lexi just had his baggy jeans on and small hoodie on.

They arrived at the restaurant, at 7p.m. The President of the Magnanimous Persons Society was waiting at a table with her husband. Both dressed in a royal blue with silk, adorned with things that shouted to the world, "Hey I'm rich!" "Ahhh Mrs. Evans," she began , her voice rolled gracefully, laced with her own sophistication. "I'm so thrilled that you and your darling children could accompany my husband and I." They all took a seat. "Sharpay I just adore that suit." She said. Her name was Mrs. Katharine Adams. "Thank you." "Katherine I'd like you to meet Cameron and Alex." Cammie flashed a smile. "Hello." Lexi was lost in his own world. Mrs. Evans flashed a smile, "He's uh...very shy towards new people." Mrs. Adams nodded. "Understood."

They all ordered their meals and made small talk. Eventually the Magnanimous Persons Society's Most Magnanimous Member of the Year award was brought up. Sharpay was texting Ryan and Cammie. Ryan looked over at Lexi, he didn't touch his food, claiming not to be very hungry. He was kinda worried, ever since yesterday when they found him before getting on the bus he was...well depressed sorta. Ryan quickly texted Lexi. " u ok?" Lexi looked down at his phone for a few moments. Then just nodded. He didn't believe him. The night passed by slowly. They got into a conversation about the drama club at school, and things like that. "Well I'll be sure to see you at the meeting on Monday Mrs. Evans." "I look forward to it Mrs. Adams." Both woman gave a small smile and laughed and walked off, Mrs. Adams almost dragging her husband who was a slave by marriage.

When they arrived home Sharpay raced to the living room. MTV Cribs was on and she refused to miss it. She dragged Cammie into the living room, since he'd never seen it. Lexi slumped upstairs and went to his room. He sat on his bed, the door cracked open slightly. Then he pulled his knees up to his chest. Mrs. Evans walked by. "Goodnight Alex." "Night Mrs. Evans." "Oh deary call me mom." Lexi just nodded muttering, "Night mom." softly, listening to the sound of her heels as she vanished to her room. He shook alittle, biting his lip, then burried his face in his knees letting out a sob. Tears splashed down his cheeks, and he let out a whimper. "Lexi?" Ryan was in the doorway. "Lexi whats wrong?" He asked, walking over after shutting the door. He sat on the bed, pulling the smaller boy to him. "Shh...Lexi...whats wrong?" Lexi looked up at him, eyes red from crying. He trembled. He didn't wanna say. If Zeke found out...who knows. But what if Ryan could stop this? Lexi bit his lip so hard that a drop of crimson slid down his lip.

"You can tell me Lexi...I won't tell anyone." "Yes you will." He choked out. "I promise I won't..." Lexi looked away. "He hurt me." "Who?" Lexi's eyes connected with Ryan's. "Zeke. In the locker room. Y-you can't tell or he'll make it worse!" Lexi cried out. "When?" Sniffle. "Friday." Ryan held him tight, then his eyes grew as Lexi blurted something out. "I love you Ryan..." Ryan looked down at him. "I love ya to Lexi-" "No. I really love you." Ryan stared at him. Lexi looked away. "I'm sorry!" He said getting up. "Lexi?" Lexi raced from the room. Ryan dashed after him.

Sharpay and Cammie looked up as the youngest Evans ran out the door, crying. "Lexi come back!" Ryan yelled after him. "Whats going on?" Sharpay asked. "No time to explain!" Ryan yelled as he ran out the door into the darkness.

In the darkness Ryan panted, Lexi was a fast runner. He could see the boy just barely ahead. This wasn't a safe place to be running at, for them anyway. Chad's dad lived in this neighborhood, and it was Chad's turn to be at his dad's this week! "Lexi!" Ryan called after him. _"I'm so fucking stupid!" _Lexi said, tripping and falling onto the road. Fresh tears fell. Ryan finally caught up to him. "Lexi." He hugged the smaller boy. "You probably hate me don't you? You probably think I'm some kinda sick freak..." "No I don't Lexi..." "You don't have to lie..." Lexi muttered. Thats when his eyes grew. Ryan had bent over and pressed their lips together. They stayed like that for a few moments. "Lets go home..." Ryan whispered. Lexi let Ryan pull him up. _"Ryan...did he...I mean..." _He thought. "Why'd you do that?" Ryan smiled. "Cause..maybe I think you to." Lexi stopped, then smiled. And they both headed home, both unaware of the pair of eyes, watching them.

_Ok its really not THAT HARD to figure out who the pair of eyes belongs to. I mean come on! Ok until I start getting reviews chapter 5 will most likely be postponed. Yup._

_Ok well tootles. _

_Love, Jeffrei Star_


	5. Chapter 5

_Haha Chapter 5!!! This ones dedicated to my favorite reader, Satina yea get ready for some D.R.A.M.A. cause its headed your way. Please enjoy the fifth chapter of this story._

_Tootles._

When Monday came Sharpay walked off the bus, followed by Cammie. Both looking fabulous. They walked at the same pace, students clearing their way for the newest dynamic duo. Ryan and Lexi headed straight for Lexi's locker, to get his books. The day seemed normal. Sharpay was in an awesome mood. _"A day without drama would be terrific." _She thought, looking over at Cammie who smiled. She had to admit she had her doubts, but damn did Cammie look good in her flared out, stone washed jeans imported from Spain. He sported his new messenger bag from the mall like a true Evans. A 'hey you wish you had this' smile on his face. The two looked at one another once again, then broke out into their super star smiles. "They look so fantabulous together!" Gabriella said smiling at Troy who nodded. "Cammie should be mine!" Cindy texted to Miranda, before kissing Zeke, just as Chad walked up to them.

"Know what? I think we're going to have a normal day today." Sharpay said. "Normal? That's no fun." Both giggled. "Hey I'll see you at lunch." Ryan said. Lexi smiled and nodded. That weekend hadn't been as bad as he thought. On Saturday, after all the drama, Ryan and Lexi went upstairs and watched "Chicago". Lexi had fallen asleep leaning on Ryan, and Ryan put an arm around him. Lexi smiled as he thought of waking up like that. It was heaven.

Ryan watched Lexi as he scurried to get to his class. Then he went off on his own. He was sure Sharpay and Cammie were off getting drinks at the machines, walking around, and he really didn't mind. "Hey Ryan! Long time no see!" Ryan smiled. "Hey Taylor! Ohmigawd that top is so cute on you." He said. Taylor smiled. "Thanks. Kelsi bought it for me for my birthday." Kelsi the pianist, and Taylor the brainiac, were this months hottest new couple. They were very...open to the public, always hugging and kissing. "Soo do tell how's the new siblings working out?" "Actually...can you afford to miss your next class to talk?" "You come way before Politics does Ryan." Ryan smiled, him and Taylor quickly snuck into one of the dressing rooms backstage in the auditorium.

"Ok spill it Ryan Evans." Taylor said, sitting on a chair. "Well...you see...on Saturday, he.." And Ryan told Taylor every little detail, and she sat amused, staring with a sweet smile on her face at the hormonal teen. "He's not your blood brother Ryan so it's perfectly fine to love him. And your mom, no offense, isn't the brightest, she won't notice." Ryan blushed. "Are you saying that...you know me and him...should go steady?" Taylor just giggled.

Lunch came quick. Sharpay and Cammie were already at the table, waiting for Ryan and Lexi. Ryan walked over to the table. "Hey guys!" He said, in a rather terrific, fantastic, awesome mood. During his last class he'd wasted his time doodling all over the back pages oh his notebook. Little hearts with "Lexi and Ryan" written in them. He felt like he was floating on a cloud. His heart fluttered with each breath. "Someone's in a good mood." Sharpay said. She was eating a salad and drinking a diet coke. Cammie was eating a cheeseburger with fries shoved in it. "Todays just been wonderful. I can't explain it." Ryan said smiling. He was going to wait for Lexi to go get lunch, but he hadn't arrived yet. "How's your day been?" Ryan asked the two. "I barely got out of detention." Cammie said. "Coach Bolton thought I threw the ball at him, which I didn't. And if Troy hadn't backed me up I'd be staying after school." He licked ketchup off his finger. "Well my day has been pretty good. I saw Cindy fall in the hallway, her books went flying and those horrid hip huggers she's wearing ripped. Now she's walking around in her gym shorts." Sharpay giggled happily, grinning. Ryan just smiled.

In front of the lunchroom Zeke was tying his shoe when a shadow went over him. "Hey Chad." "Yo, whats up Zeke, my man?" They did one of those complicated useless handshakes. "Nothin much brotha." "I got some spicy news." Chad said grinning. Chad told Zeke about what he'd witnessed at night. "Dude they kissed!?" Zeke said, disgusted. Chad nodded. "You thinkin what I am?" Zeke nodded. Ruin their lives. Break then Evans down. Simple, and fun.

Ryan snickered. "Cammie, its like all she sees is you.." He said in a dreamy voice, Sharpay burst into a fit of giggles. They were talking about Cindy, in her way to big gym shorts, purple socks, vintage grey shoes, and her flower shirt. She looked retarded, and she was practically drooling as she stared at Cammie. "Because all I seeeee is yooouuu! And I know you're the same waaay tooo." Sharpay started to sing, it was some fairly old song by some popstar named Ginger. "Shut up!" Cammie said, throwing a french fry at her, Ryan was laughing hard. Lexi walked in moments later. "Hey guys!" He said smiling. "Hey Lexi." Cammie said. "Wow don't you look all neat and cleaned up?" Sharpay said smiling at Lexi's outfit. He wore fitted clothes today. New stylish shoes. Fitted light blue jeans, a short sleeve black button up over a white shirt, and his hair brushed out of his face, which was beaming.

As they were leaving the lunchroom Lexi passed Ryan a note, smiling. "See you guys after school." Lexi said, scurrying off, beaming more. Ryan caught Kelsi and Taylor walking by, grinning at him. In his next class Ryan read the note. It was written in a purple-pink ink. Lexi's handwriting was fairly neat, abit scratchy though.

Hey Ryan, (he drew a cute little heart)

I can't stop thinking about what happened. I dunno if you feel the same way I do, but every breath I take makes my heart flutter, and I feel like I'm floating. Yes corny but yea...

Um Cammie and Sharpay are probably (that word was crossed out, he spelled it wrong the first time) going to the mall. If you didn't wanna go with them maybe me and you could see a movie maybe? I can't write anymore, about to take a test.

(He closed with a heart with his name in it)

Ryan smiled and slipped the note into his book. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so...so..free. The rest of the day slowly went by. But Ryan didn't notice, he was to busy in his own world.

When they got home Sharpay plopped in front of the tv with a diet coke. Cammie sat next to her. They stared at the tv for a moment. "So..." They shared an awkward silence. "Why?" Sharpay looked at Cammie who was looking at her. He'd asked the question. "Why what?" She asked. "Do you always look at me...like you want something?" Sharpay felt her cheeks flush. "Your nuts." She said. She looked up, he was now kneeling next to her, looming over her. "Your lying." He said softly. She glared. He glared back. It was like a fight for dominance with no movement. "So do you and Lexi travel the same path?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow confused. Cammie laughed. "You mean...you really don't know?" He asked. "Know what?" "About...about Ryan and Lexi." "What about them...?" She asked, completely and utterly confused. Cammie took her hand and pulled her up. Then he led her upstairs into Ryan's room.

Ryan had Lexi in his lap, a movie played but they were far to busy kissing each other deeply to notice. Sharpay's eyes grew. Cammie pulled her away from the sight. "Well?" She was stunned. "Sharpay...do you love me like that?" He looked serious. "Why? Do you love me!?" She asked. He kissed her cheek. "Maybe." He said. Just then they were called for dinner. Sharpay touched her cheek, confused.

That night she lay in bed. Confused. Did Cammie like her like that? Did she like Cammie that way? She touched her cheek. Blushing.

The next day everyone was shocked. Taped on EVERY locker was a paper.

**ATTENTION: DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SECRET LOVERS IN OUR SCHOOL? IF NOT HERE'S THE 411 FOR ALL YOU WILDCATS! ITS SEEMS RYAN EVANS HAS TAKEN A LIKING...TO KISSING HIS OWN LITTLE BROTHER! AND HERE'S MORE NEWS, ALEX EVANS WAS KISSING BACK!**

People eyed Ryan and Lexi as they entered. Laura walked up to them. "You guys are fucking losers." She said, before turning away and walking off. Lexi took a paper and read it. Under his curtain of hair you could tell his eyes were wide and hurt. "Who the hell did this?" Sharpay asked, loudly in her Ice Bitch voice. No one said a word. Chad and Zeke snickered. "Lexi?" Cammie watched as Alex dashed off. Ryan followed but soon the bell rang and he was forced to go to class.

Cammie sat in class, tapping in fingers on his desk, nervous, and worried. Quietly he texted Sharpay. "Where could he be?"

A few seconds passed.

"Me and Ryan R skippin next class to look."

"I'm n." Cammie replied. Now he just had to wait for the bell.

_Sorry Chapter 5 took so long! With Christmas and all there wasn't time. But here it is. Enjoy!!_

_Love like always,_

_Jeffrei Star_


	6. Chapter 6

_JEFFREI IS BACK ON TRACK! I've been so busy with after school Newsie practice, homework, all that crap, but never fear I haven't forgotten this story! Yay updates!!!! I'm dedicating this chapter to Miss Maggie Maureen, she knows who she is. Also dedicated to my mommy SATNIA! I loves ya mommy! Why am I dedicating it? Cause I'm Jeffrei bitch and I can. Oh and if you wanna see more Cammie action check out my newest story from RENT "Angel's Angel" I'm sure you'll love it. Also new is "Diary of Skyler" its got love, its got drama...and some gay themes...very gay themes guy on guy so check that out as well. Well I give you chapter 6! Oh and...some sad stuff ahead...very sad. Jon belongs to someone else not me so..._

_Loves, tootles_

_JEFFREI STAR!_

The bell rang, Cammie got up and practically ran towards the bathrooms where Ryan was waiting, Sharpay in the girl's bathroom. They waited for the halls to clear, each worried about Lexi. Cammie punched the wall. "I can't believe they did that, those bastards!" Ryan was silent. _"Oh Lexi...where are you??" _The bell rang and the three Evens' walked out the bathroom. "Ok, I'll check the upstairs and the roof, Cammie you get the outside grounds and the green house, Sharpay you have downstairs." Sharpay and Cammie nodded, the three of them splitting.

Sharpay ducked under the windows in doors so no one saw her as she walked by quickly. "Lexi?" She asked quietly, heading for the auditorium first. "Lexi you in here?" She asked walking in. It was so dark and empty. She flicked the lights on and slowly it came to life, this was her home at heart, where people gathered to admire her talents. But now wasn't the time to be lost in her own world, not now. She ran down the aisle and looked around. No sign of him. Walking on the stairs to the stage balancing herself on her heels she looked around, clicking where ever she went. "Lexi? Its ok...its me Sharpay." She said walking to the curtains.

As Sharpay searched Ryan ran up the stairs, eyes darting around. "Alex? Lexi? Oh god where are you?" He asked opening every empty classroom and closet. "Lexi its ok...its Ryan! Look don't worry about those guys or anyone! You don't need them...we don't need them..." He entered the stairwell that lead to the roof. _"What if he's suicidal?" _Ryan panicked, his heart stopped. "LEXI!" He dashed for the roof, bursting through the door into the cool sunshine that bathed him in its beauty. "LEXXXXXXXXXI!" He bellowed out, heart racing. Her leaned over the side looking for Lexi, then ran along the roof, glancing down, each time praying he didn't see Lexi down there, dead. "LEXI!" He bellowed, it hurt to scream so much, but Lexi's missing hurt so much more. "Oh my god...oh my god." Ryan repeated searching. Tears welled up in his eyes as he bit his lip. "Oh my god...Lexi...where are you???"

Cammie was having the same luck as he went about outside. He'd heard Ryan's cries faintly and already searched around the building, just in case Lexi had...jumped. His heart pounded harder then Ryan's and Sharpay's. Lexi was still his only real sibling, and Cammie promised he'd never let anything or anyone hurt Lexi. Cammie closed his eyes and slid into memory.

_A small Lexi, with a head full of shaggy blonde hair ran around the orphanage giggling. Cammie watched from the table as he read a play script one of the caretakers had got him as a treat. Within seconds the small boy's cries filled the peaceful room, and Cammie dropped the script that he loved dearly, the characters were so real, the plot so deep. Lexi lay on his stomach after tripping, his face red as tears splashed down. "Shh its ok Lexi." Cammie said, picking up the smaller boy. Lexi looked at him, his bottom lip quivering. "You didn't hurt Miss Adaline's floor did you?" Cammie asked softly. Lexi looked at the floor, then back at Cammie, shaking his head no. "It hurt me Cammie." He said, voice so sweet and innocent. "I'm sure it didn't mean to..." Lexi sniffed. "I know...why don't I read you the play? Would you like that?" Lexi's eyes brightened. Cammie smiled and lead him to the table, setting him in his lap and started form the beginning. Cammie made his voice very girlish as he began to read, acting it out for the little boy. Soon Lexi's eyes were dry, and by time Cammie was done he was smiling. Cammie hugged him tight to his chest. "I won't let anyone or anything ever hurt you...ok?" Lexi nodded, smiling more. Cammie kissed Lexi's forehead. "I promise." _

Cammie walked to the greenhouse and opened the door, looking under tabled lined with plants. "Lexi? You in here?" Cammie walked in and looked around. "Hello?" Lexi wasn't there, but something did catch Cammie's eyes. "Wow." There were roses. Beautiful roses that weren't pink but they weren't red. They were just beautiful. Cammie smiled and picked three of them, placing them carefully in his bag, the tops poking out. One for Sharpay, for Ryan, and for Lexi.

Ryan fell to his knees on the roof, breaking into soft sobs. The door to the roof opened. "Lexi please...just come back to me." He begged to no one. "We'll find him." Ryan looked up, eyes meeting Sharpay's. They looked so worried, and caring. Ryan hugged his sister tight. "I'm so scared Sharpay. What if he's hurt himself?! What if someone's hurting him even more!?" Sharpay held him tight. "Don't worry...I promise nothings going to happen, this will all be over like a bad dream I swear it Ryan." Ryan looked up into his sister's eyes. She forced a smile.

Cammie walked into the school sighing. His better half screamed to get help from a teacher, then his other side yelled that he could do this by himself. He didn't need help from anyone but his siblings. "Hey Princess Deux." Deux is french for 2 Cammie turned around. "Great." Cammie muttered. It was Cindy's older brother, aka Zeke's buddy Jon. Black hair, leather pants, and green snake contacts that cost more then his sister's diet pills. Cammie was slammed into a locker, this hallway had no classrooms, it was closest to the lobby. "Get your hands off me!" Cammie snapped. Jon leaned in. "Don't all Evens' like other peoples hands on them?" "Real funny wise guy now get off before I kick your ass." Jon leaned in even closer. "Kick my ass? I betcha you know a bunch of other dangerous sayings to dont ya?"

Ryan and Sharpay walked down the stairs together, going to the doors to go outside and find Cammie. Sharpay let out a scream. Cammie lay on the floor by a locker, his bag open, the roses on the floor by him, his nose and lip bleeding, puddling around his face which lay against the floor. The roses were dipped in the blood. "CAMMIE!" Sharpay ran to him, scooping him up. He groaned. "Maybe I should...spend less time on my hair..and more...on defense?" Sharpay gave a dry laugh. "Ryan get the nurse." Ryan nodded, and ran to the nurse which was past guidance. He ran by, then stopped. Walking backwards he gasped. He could see Lexi in one of the small shut off rooms through the doors window, he was waiting for the counselor. Mr. and Mrs. Evens were signing in. "Shit." Ryan said.

_CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Ryan's parents are here. Lexi's in guidance. Cammie's hurt. Jeffrei does love good drama, I'd love to hear what you think's gonna happen. I may have a character death. If you guess whats gonna happen I'll tell you in chapter 7 before it begins, and we're having a vote which main character should die? Lexi? Ryan? Sharpay? Or Cammie? And which other character do you wanna see die, I'm curious!_

_Well until next time this is Jeffrei Star signing out, love ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven is here! Forgive its lateness but it is HERE! This chapter is dedicated to Chel08, her comments, as do everyone elses, make me smiley in such. I can't wait to finish this so I can start the part two or I just may make this super long, not sure but its gonna rock! Enjoy._

_Loves,_

_Jeffrei_

Ryan ran to the nurse, his words coming out in a waterfall of useless sounds. He had to explain it five times before the plump woman with the pinned back hair got from her creaky chair and rushed to Cammie's aide. Ryan hoped he was ok, but he had to see Lexi first. Running into guidance as the door was shutting off the room where now his parents, Lexi, and Mr. Rowe the counselor were in. "Wait!" He ran over, ignoring the secretary who stood from her desk, and he pushed himself inside the room, shutting the door himself. Lexi was looking down, but Ryan could see the utter sadness in his eyes. Ryan felt his heart break as he stared into the tear rimmed eyes that threatened a sea of tears at any moment. Mr. And Mrs. Evans looked at Ryan, he couldn't read their eyes. "Ryan," Mr. Rowe began, "Please...join us." Ryan did so. He wanted so badly to run over and take Lexi in his arms and hug him and kiss him, and even cry with him. "Lexi...would you care to explain to your parents whats going on." Lexi sat silent for a moment, trembling. He lifted his head. "I'm bisexual." He whispered. Mrs. Evans gave a soft smile, "Its only normal sweetie..." "But your not my real parents." He cut in. "...Whats that got to do with anything Lexi?" Mr. Rowe asked. "If they say its ok...then it should be ok for me to love Ryan." The softness of Mr. and Mrs. Evans' eyes melted away.

Sharpay watched Cammie who lay in bed in the nurse's station, the two of them, alone. "The roses." Sharpay looked up from her trance, blonde locks falling gracefully. "The roses I found for you...and for Ryan and Lexi...they got bloody." "You got us roses." "They were beautiful Sharpay. Like you." Her face flushed a wonderful pink. Cammie touched her cheek. She blushed more as she looked at him, his eyes...she never realized how deep they were. She also didn't realize she was being pulled closer. Cammie lifted himself, pressing his soft lips on hers, the world around them seemed to melt away into a fairytale, like a Disney movie or something. He kissed her more, the feel of their lips brushing one another made both hearts go faster. Then Cammie licked her bottom lip. Sharpay looked at him, their eyes locking, neither of them wanted to find the key to unlock them. "You love me?" Her heart fluttered. She did. Oh god yes she did and she didn't care if the Angels above in their go-go boots with sequins cared. This wasn't a crush. Something told her that. "Yea...I do." He smiled and lay back down, the pain going away.

"You...you love...Ryan? But...he's your brother! Thats incest!" Mr. Evans cried out, Lexi made himself look as small as possible in his chair. "But...he's not my blood brother!" Lexi tried to defend himself, trembling horribly. "The girls at the Magnanimous Persons Society think of this?! Oh I'll never hear the end of me adopting a bisexual orphan who lusts after my wonderful little boy!" "Mom." Mr. Evans, Mr. Rowe, Lexi, and Mrs. Evans all turned to Ryan who stared at his mother. "Mom I love him to...And there isn't anything wrong with it! If you loved me before you found this out...then either you still do...or all my life...our relationship as parent and child, has been a lie." Mr. Evans got up and left. Salty tears ran down Lexi's cheeks. All this time he'd been trouble to the Evans. He felt so horrible, even as Ryan pulled him into a deep hug Lexi felt no emotions with the exception of utter despair.

When they got home the real meaning of drama passed over the home like a dark cloud. Mr. Evans came downstairs, a bag in his hand. "Wh-where are you going?" His wife asked. "Look...sweetie...I love you...but I will NOT stand to have a freakish gay son and a even freakier gayer step son who takes what we give him for granted! We give him and his girly older brother a home, he corrupts our son!" "You don't have to leave!" "No...I don't...BUT I AM!" The door slammed. Lexi was hyperventilating, eyes wide, terrified as he heard Mrs. Evans begin to scream and have a fit, her cries made him cry, sinking his further down into a hole of blackness. But Ryan was there for him. Sharpay looked out the window as her father sped off, Ryan stared out the window aswell from his room as the Mercedes sped into the night. Cammie looked at her from the bed. Lexi just curled up. "I'm sorry." Ryan broke his gaze from the window and looked over at Lexi, the small boy curled up in a ball. "I'm...I'm so sorry Ryan." He said between choked sobs. Ryan hugged him, it was call he could do. "Why?" He asked softly. "I've ruined your life. Your dad's gone...your mom hates both of us...the school hated us...its all my fault..." "No. No no Lexi don't say that!" "I'm not lying though! Am I?" Ryan couldn't reply, those eyes sinking into him.

Life went on a new path that night. It was like a play, changing from Act I to Act II without intermission, without script. All improv here on out. Mrs. Evans got a new boyfriend. Richard was his name. Well kept, neat a clean. He and Mrs. Evans were on a date. Ryan was in the living room, arm around Lexi, both watching a movie. Sharpay and Cammie were in Sharpay's room.

"This dress make my ass look big?" "Can Cindy win me over?" Sharpay smirked. Cammie sat on the bed, watching her try on a peach pink dress with a cute belt. "Know what...I like cute girls in cute dresses who like to hug guys named Cammie." Sharpay giggled, the Ice Bitch that showed her face in school melted whenever they came home. She walked over to Cammie, hugging him sweetly. He stole a kiss. "Have I told you I loved you today?" "Not yet." "Well I do." They kissed again. This time frenching, their tongues lacing around one another, tasting the other's sweetness with pleasure. Sharpay pushed him down, getting ontop of him, the kiss deepening. His fingers, nailed painted a beautiful blue, ran through her hair, her hands, nailed painted shimmer pink, ran up his shirt, brushing against his soft skin. She loved the feel of his skin. So much as to even break their kiss to brush her lips against it, kissing the softness. She pulled his shirt off completely, exposing his chest, not bulked down with muscles, thin, and slender. He watched as she ran her fingers down his chest, grinning. Leaning over she kissed his soft pink nipples, rolling her tongue over it. Once exposed to the coldness of the room it hardened, and she repeated it with the other. "Mmm." Was the only noise that dared escape Cammie's lips. Sharpay smirked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "You like that?" "Oh Sharpay you know I do. Question is...do you?" Before Sharpay could react Cammie grasped her gently, undoing the dress and letting it fall. He kissed her breast covered by the silk bra. Skillfully he removed it, letting that drop to. He liked Sharpay's breasts. They weren't large...but they weren't small. He kissed them. Soft flesh on lips. Both were lost in their own ecstacy for one another. It didn't take long for the remaining articles of clothes to pile on the floor. Lips clashed with lips and parts of exposed flesh. Moans escaped and names were whispered as both took turns controlling the other and being controlled. "Oh god...Sharpay.." Cammie bit his own lip, sweat started to form on their slender bodies, Cammie gripped a handful of the sheets. "Nyah...Sharpay...I...aaAh!" Sharpay smirked, leaning down after being in control. She kissed him sweetly. "Least we know who the bitch is in this relationship." She purred. "Yea...you...I'm just the one that gets dominated." He smiled playfully.

Ryan looked down, Lexi was asleep in his arms. Sleep. One of the only times Lexi was in peace. Ryan kissed the younger boy on the cheek. "I love you." He said sweetly. Lexi smiled in his sleep, snuggling up the Ryan. Lexi gripped his shirt. "Hm?" He was having a nightmare.

In it Ryan was sneering, looking down at him, Sharpay and Cammie behind him, also sneering, eyes evilly flickering with flames of Hell. "Ryan...whats going on?" "What you scared?" Sharpay asked. Cammie laughed. "Duh prolly about to piss himself. The little baby!" Ryan's mouth formed into a twisted grin. "Lets beat the fear out the baby then...shall we?" They all advanced.

Lexi jerked awake screaming. Ryan held him down. "Shh shh Lexi...LEXI!" Lexi looked up at him. "Its ok...just a bad dream." Lexi hugged him. "What was it about..?" "...I don't remember."

_CLIFFY AGAIN! WEEEEEE! Once again...dedicated to Chel08 and ALL my readers! More chapters coming soon I promise!_

_Love,_

_Jeffrei_.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8! Nothing witty or random to say actually. Just gotta say that this is a...filler chapter. To make everything flow sorta, I guess. You'll understand as you read._

_Love,_

_Jeffrei_

The events played out like a book written by someone who enjoyed the despair of the Evans. The events began on April 24th. Remember Zeke and Jon? Both dead. Mercilessly killed by Cameron Evans, aka Cammie. A gun to the head. What was his motivation? A simple journal with the name "Lexi" scribbled in purple pen. A simple journal with the accounts of what both boys made Lexi go through. Jon's attack on Cammie was the first, then her and Zeke pinned Lexi in the bathroom, making the boy bleed in every way possible. He now resided in cell 83 at the regional jail. Sharpay was devastated. What made matters worse was the child inside her. The child whose father may never see day again. Alex Evans, aka Lexi. Well...its been almost a year, no sign of him. Only a single note was left, with three words on them, "I love you." Ryan hung it on his wall, and his heart sank every time he saw it. But Ryan had his own problems. Richard. He had no Sharpay to protect him from their mother's new husband, no one to save him. Sharpay lived with an aunt, closer to the jail. A free spirited woman with bright eyes like the moon. These are their stories.

_Continue on to each character's story._

_-Love, Jeffrei_


	9. Chapter 9

_My stories on each of the characters. This is where it begins._

_-Jeffrei_.

SHARPAY EVANS.

Aunt Rosie sat washed the dishes, listening to the soft sounds that came form the next room of the small ranch home. Everything seemed to have gotten brighter ever since Sharpay had come. But everything bright had a shadow to it. Rosie had listened, like a child, wide eyed at every detail. Sharpay was so more complex then Rose could ever imagine. Honestly she thought Sharpay was a brat, but now. Oh god she just wanted to be there for her and her baby girl who was now a month old. Yes Sharpay gave birth to a baby girl named Roxy Marie. Had it really be a year? Every day she thought about Cammie, she thought about Ryan to, with all her heart she wanted him to be here, but Rosie couldn't afford to house herself, Sharpay, and now baby Roxy. Ryan always sounded hurt, sure he tried to mask it, but she knew it was all a performance. She was Sharpay after all, these things were easy to see. He had to live with Richard and their mother...no Lexi, who was who knows where, hopefully alive, and no Cammie.

Cammie...

Just the thought of him in the jail with the shadows of bars casting over him every night in the moon's glare made her tense up and think deeply.

Sharpay picked up her baby. Such a beautiful little girl. Black hair and bright blue eyes. "Hey Roxy." She said smiling. The one month old mimicked her smile, which made Sharpay's grow. Rosie smiled, standing in the doorway, watching them. Sharpay was a decent mother. Sure she still spent hours every morning making sure she and Roxy looked beautiful, even if they weren't leaving the house. Rosie enjoyed waking up to the sound of Sharpay explaining to a month old baby who usually wore dresses to match whatever her mother wore about perms and makeup as if she could understand that blue was mostly a winter color like plum but on cool days in summer they were allowed sometimes. "Look, Auntie Rosie is here." Sharpay said, moving towards her aunt with the baby in the cute light purple dress. Rosie smiled at Roxy who mimicked her mommy's 'happy face' smile. The phone rang suddenly. Rosie took Roxy allowing Sharpay to get it. The caller ID read "New Mexico State Pen." "Cammie." She whispered.

_I am SO sorry to stop here you guys! I really need to update though but I've got some stuff to do and won't be updating till...next Saturday. I will try earlier though. I'm going to try and do all my updates each Saturday. Part 2 of: Sharpay's Story will be up next, along with Cammie's story. Which will be the first up. Next will come Ryan, then Lexi, then a few final chapters and Project New Siblings,Creme Brulee,and To much Damn Drama! Will be...dare I say...DONE? Only about six or seven, maybe eight at the most chapters left. I feel excited, once again though I'm sorry and will have everything done, thanks for understanding._

_Love,_

_Jeffrei Star_


End file.
